Kuran
by goldenfiligree
Summary: Neyla kidnaps Chika, gets Honey, and falls for Kyouya. For akilch. Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. Prologue

Red, hot liquid splattered against her face, stuck to her hair and clothes as she watched the beginning of the demolition of her family. One by one the male servants walked through the doors, taking their blades to her mother's dainty, pale flesh.

"Neyla Shunohaku Kuran may your death be penance for your family's crimes. And may they learn to never to tie others into your Yakuza dealings again," a young man said. His dark, ashy hair fell into his eyes, his gaze locked onto the teenage girl. "Neyla Sunako," he called as he walked over to the redhead. He placed a bag over her head, cutting off her vision.

She felt arms pick her up, drag her down halls and into a vehicle. Her training wasn't like that of her older brother's. She may have been just a year younger, but her senses weren't as honed, her mind not as focused. Fear got the better of her, so she had no idea where she was. She could not tell how many right turns they had taken or even what time of night it was when they had killed her mother.

After what felt to her like four hours, they placed her in a room with a bed and a chair. She sat there with the bag still over her head, the smell of blood clinging to her nostrils. She felt her eyes water and her skin perspire under hot white lights that made her vision under the bag bright red instead of the black that she had been getting used to.

"Hello?" she called out. When no reply came she removed the bag from her head. Neyla hung the back of the chair and paced. Her heart was racing, the scent of blood making her feel drunk and powerful.

A man walked into the room wearing a black yukata and a blade similar to the ones that had cut into her mother. "Stand," the man said. She peered over in his direction and squinted. His hair was long, thin, and fine placed in a long tail on the crown of his head. "Oi, I said stand!"

She rushed toward him, the drunkenness taking over her senses. She slid the blade from the hilt and in movement so fast, she slid the blade into his side, the smell of blood driving her further and further down into the bloodlust.

She rushed out of the open door, katana in hand. Neyla giggled slightly as her own red yukata fluttered around. She drew the sword into any living being she could find until she reached a room that had the interior of a dojo.

Neyla's senses were going crazy as she walked over to a person sitting with his back turned from her. Her hands started to raise the blade for one strong slice through the air when the man turned and asked her what she thought she was doing. She paused for a second with the blade still hanging high in the air. "I am removing you from this place," she said defiantly. The man only laughed as she started swinging down. His movements were too fast for her, however and he dodged her move as though he were a shadow.


	2. Proposition

**Note: Still don't have any claim to the wonderfulness that is the Host Club.**

_Three Years Later_

She walked into Music Room Three of Ouran with the intention to fight. Her green eyes narrowed in on the blond. She strode over to him like a panther stalking her prey. The two girls sitting across from him looked up at her with petrified gazes, jaws hanging open as she leaned over next to his ear.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I challenge you," her voice was honey thick against his ear and her luscious red lips made minimal contact. His body froze for a moment with a tense air surrounding him. He set the cake down and turned his gaze over to the girl, but said nothing. She ran her hand trough her red locks and sighed. "Haninozuka, respond!"

The girls got up, telling Honey that they would come see them tomorrow. The girl's boots clicked as she walked to the table, sitting next to the half eaten slice of cake. She placed a gloved hand on his chin. "Haninozuka," she crooned, "I am asking you for a fight, will you not give me enough respect to answer?" The emeralds of her eyes grew shadows as she looked into his amber ones.

"Right now he's doing he's performing club duties. If you could come back after club hours or maybe schedule an appointment, I'm sure he'd be glad to consider any propositions that you may have for him then.

She set her gaze over to the two tall figures behind Honey's chair. One was Honey's cousin and constant companion. The other was more slender with a calculating look in his eyes, which were framed by sleek glasses and neatly combed black hair. _He could be fun,_ Neyla thought. She left her eyes on the slender boy as she kept her conversation with Honey going. "I think that you should consider it. If you want, we can make a bit of a wager as well. I'm sure there is something your family would like from mine?"

Honey's hair fell into his eyes as his lowered. "Chika-chan is my brother. You can't do this to him."

"Ah but I can, you see. This is a game of profit that I play, and what better means of profit than to exploit those who a so easily coaxed? Personally, I could care less about that little dweeb. He isn't as strong of a fighter as I figured a Haninozuka to be. Which is why I came to you with this deal: If you win, you can have whatever you want. I assume you'd prefer to take your brother out of my care?"

"Kyo-chan, you don't have to stay here like this. I can handle this on my own. You can leave too, Mori."

The one deemed Kyo-chan whispered something into Mori's ear. "Mitsukuni, are you all right?" Mori bent down to one knee off to Honey's side.

"Of course I am. You can go Mori, we still have guests."

Mori took his leave, but the other boy stayed. "If you wouldn't mind my staying, I would just like to make sure nothing else happens that could get the club in trouble." His eyes kept on Neyla's as he gave her one of those obviously fake, wide smiles.

"Now then, as I was saying. This fight would be in the location of your choosing and anything can be used as a weapon. No others can interfere in the fight." She moved over from the table onto the couch next to Honey. He tensed a little more as her chest popped into his view. "And Haninozuka, if I win," she leaned a bit closer and he could smell the dark scent of burning wood on her skin mixed with Chika's cologne. His eyes opened a little more from catching the familiar fragrance. Raised his head and took her sitting form in and she leaned forward, bringing her face mere centimeters from his. "If I win, you're mine."

She turned her plump lips upward into a devilish smile and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Her hand caught his chin and wickedness danced in her eyes, making them look like poison "I'm looking forward to your reply, Haninozuka. I'll be back tomorrow for your answer." She pressed those lips to his lightly before standing.

"Farewell, Kyo-chan," she said as she walked past him. She brushed her gloved hand across his cheek. Kyouya turned to watch her walk away. The boots made clipping noises again when the stiletto heel made contact with the floor. Her knee-length jacket billowed as she walked, revealing her too-short skirt and thigh high boots. Kyouya pushed up his glasses up, flipped to the back of his ledger and scribbled something in stenographer shorthand.


	3. Escape

***NOTE: I don't own Ouran. But I do own the sex that happens in this chapter. Rated M for violence and the loss of Yasuchika's innocence. **

Yasuchika was waiting for Neyla in her room when she got home. "Pet, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Now when do I get to go home?"

Neyla made her way to the vanity and turned her head. "That depends, Yasuchika. When your brother decides to fight me, after the match, that is when you get your freedom back."

Yasuchika looked at the bonds that restrained him to the room. His wrists were chafing where they had been placed too tightly. The shackles on his legs were looser, but small enough that he couldn't get his feet free from them. Luckily enough a pin had fallen out of her hair a few days ago and he had waited until she was unsuspecting of him and used the hairpiece to unlock the manacles. He kept them around his feet, praying that Neyla wouldn't notice or have him move from that spot, as was customary of her in the past month.

"Well I'm going to bed," she explained as she placed an extended leg on the bed and unzipped her left boot and then did the same to the other. "Chika-chan," she summoned. "I need help unzipping this." She sat down on the bed and cleared her hair from off her neck to expose the zipper of her bodysuit as she kicked the boots off. She closed her eyes and pulled the skirt down and off while waiting for him to come over to her. As she finished the action she opened her eyes once more and kept them on the floor as she listened to the chains as they moved. After a minute she noticed the weird muffle of dragging metal on cloth instead of the hard wood she was used to hearing. When she turned around she saw Yasuchika start to sprint.

She glowered as she realized what was going on. Neyla pushed off the bed and tripped over her boots as she tried to run after him. They didn't give him much of a lead, but it was enough to give him a ten second head start. Her Amazon legs moved swiftly and pulled her through the hall with such force, grace, and speed it took her less than five seconds to catch him and yank his wrist so hard it jarred out of the socket and came back in, making a grotesque popping noise.

He let out a small yelp of pain as she tugged him back, close to her body and squeezed his face with one hand. "Bad Yasuchika. You know, you'll have to pay for that," she growled in his ear. She grabbed his pained shoulder, digging her nails into the flesh as she walked him back to her room. "You will not leave me until I have told you that you may." She slapped him across the cheek with her gloved hand. "But you've disobeyed me. You tried to _escape_. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in my gang. Normally you would be beaten. In harsher cases, you'd be killed. But I have something special for you, Haninozuka Yasuchika."

She pinned him against the wall and placed another set of leather restraints on his hand and stuffed one of her lace scarves in his mouth. She took a small crop from the drawer in the vanity, running it across the flesh of Yasuchika's face before deftly smacking him on the temple. He winced at the sting and bit his lip, feeling the fabric hit his uvula, causing him to gag.

Neyla's eyes grew hungry for the sound of his cries and sent the crop slicing through the air to his bare arms. She brought her hands fiercely against his skin, leaving scratches on his face and shoulders. She ripped his shirt to bits and fawned over the bruises she had inflicted days before on his skin that caused a purple and blue sky-like mural on his torso. "Mmm," she moaned as he winced away from her touch. "What I would give to hear you voice scream out in pain," she fantasized.

A shiver went trough her system as she took in the small bleeding scrapes and the puffy discolorations of his skin. She punched him a few more times in the ribs, feeling the flesh grow soft. "Haninozuka men should be strong. Show me what you are made of, Yasuchika." Her nails made contact with his skin again, raising red welts and drawing droplets of blood to the foremost layer of skin. She cleaned the skin from her nails and smiled as she looked at a drop that caught on one of her red nails. It was a little lighter in color and. "Dammit all!" She screeched. "I picked this color because it was supposed to match." She pouted a bit more and looked over to Honey's younger brother. The anger in is eyes aroused her bloodlust further. The slender hand drew tight against his throat, clamping her fingers like a vice.

The boy coughed erratically as he tried to breath and he choked on the scarf. Yasuchika's hand's scratched at hers. The cuffs she had placed on him made it difficult to get any leverage. He looked up at Neyla who was standing there with a look of complete pleasure on her face. "If I were weak you would have killed me by now, but I put up with you." He spat out a mixture of saliva and blood in her direction as if to make his words more pointed. The act appalled Neyla so that she grabbed Yasuchika's face, her nails scraping along his jaw.

"Don't toy with me Yasu, I'm much stronger than you." To prove her point she leaned her body forward and pressed her chest against his and elicited a moan. "Your skin is so warm and soft where the bruises are, you know?" She licked the side of his face, clearing small beads of blood from cuts inflicted by her nails. "You know, I can taste the anger in your blood. How about you make me hurt, Yasuchika? How about you put me in pain as well?" Neyla goaded. She ran her hands down his torso and up his pack, her fingers just barely brushing the soft spots. Her hands went down his arms to the straps and buckles.

She loosened the restraints on his arms and pressed her fingers to his chafed skin. He didn't move for a few minutes, wondering if she was serious or if she was just looking for another way to torture him. His amber eyes watched her as she closer her eyes and tugged her hair out of the ponytail she had placed it in when she'd run to catch him.

"Are you going to do something, or shall I _make_ you do something?" she asked and backed away from his body.

Yasuchika's eyes lit up with a tint of fear and anger as she kneeled in front of him. He grabbed at the leather on his wrists and replaced them onto hers. He tied them tight so she wouldn't be able to escape. He took the kerchief that had been in his mouth and tied it around her head so she couldn't see and he started to get up, walking slowly to the door and creeping back into the hall.

Not even a minute later he was pinned under her weight, her nails digging into his wrists. "I love a challenge," she quipped as she bit at his neck. Her teeth made crescent imprints over his jugular. Her hand slithered down his torso to where his cock lay flaccid in his jeans. She cupped his balls in her hand, rolling them around and squeezing them with the lightest of feathery touches, bringing him to slight arousal. It was the sweetest touch he'd received in his whole month of being a captive in the Shunohaku Gang's lair.

She pulled at the fabric of his jeans as she brought her lips towards his and forced a kiss onto him. Yasuchika's arms flailed as he tried to get the woman off of him. He batted her hands away but kept stopping at the sensation of her hand stroking his penis. He let out one moan and arched his back. The pressure of her body lifted from his chest as he felt something wet slide onto his head, felt the flicking of something a little rough and soft. He looked down to see her mouth enclosed over him, dragging her hand to match what her mouth did. He could feel the pressure start to build up in his groin. He hadn't had a woman touch him that way before. It was mostly just his hand in the middle of the night listening to recordings of sexy brusque voices singing in low tones. Her eyes glinted like fiery emeralds as she locked eyes with Yasuchika.

The pressure was tight and he felt like he would blow at any second. His eyes watered and he bucked his hips harder towards her mouth. She started to make gagging sounds and scraped her teeth along the bottom side of his cock, sliding it out her mouth. Her hand glided over to where the crop had been carelessly tossed on the floor. She took it back up and smacked it along his inner thighs with so much force he lost his erection. He groaned as the pain traveled its way up to his penis. She definitely was enjoying the torture she put him through.

She came back down and sat on his chest as she unzipped the back of the bodysuit and stripped out of it revealing her DD breasts and placing them on his face. They felt heavy on his cheeks that still burned from her earlier punishment. "This isn't right," Yasuchika screamed at her. "I'm not even old enough for you, you sick bitch!"

"Just do what I say and this will be enjoyable," Neyla promised, sealing his lips with another kiss and this tine grabbing his dick with such force that he thought he'd never get a chance to use to, but to this he was proven wrong.

She placed his penis between the lips of her pussy and rubbed back and forth, coating his cock with her juices. "Doesn't that feel good, Yasuchika?" His cheeks reddened and he refused to answer. He refused to admit that she was right, that her pussy felt amazing at it stroked him just the right way to send an electric pulse to his balls. He shook his head and leaned his warm face against the cool wood. "Don't lie to me, " she moaned as she leaned into his ear. "Your penis tells me you're lying. Relax and let me take care of everything."

His breathing grew rapid as let his penis touch her lower lips. He hadn't even penetrated her and he was on the brink of spilling his seed. She got off of him and dragged her nails across his chest, watching more welts appear on his body from her fingers and then hit them with the crop. The lashes and scratches made a slight crisscross pattern on his chest, causing her to smile. She continued her sexual torture followed by sadistic beatings in intervals ranging from seconds to minutes. Between stints of beatings she had made him practice fingering her. She told him to place three fingers in her pussy as Yasuchika tried to massage her inner wall with his fingers. She ordered him to bite her breasts, squeeze them until they were red and swollen. Every time he messed up Neyla would crack the crop against his sensitive areas until he begged for her to stop. She laughed slightly as she kissed him again. "Make me cum," she demanded of him. "I want to feel your cock inside my pussy, ramming me so hard you break me."

He nodded as she moved from the floor to the bed. His sore body moved slowly as he got up off the floor and hobbled to the bed. He picked up her legs and placed them over his shoulders as he started off slowly and built his way up. He dick throbbed with mixed pain and pleasure. Her wetness stung the parts of his penis that she had made raw with the crop. Her insides felt surprisingly tight. Her walls throbbed around him as he pushed further, angling off to the side to hit her in a completely different way. She called out his name and screamed when she felt him start to pulse.

She pulled his hair and brought his face down to hers. "You cum before me and I'll give you a beating far worse than these last ten combined." He slid out of her for a minute, trying to calm his nerves as she turned around and stuck her ass in the air. "Now _fuck_ me." He held off for a few more seconds to make sure he wouldn't cum. He hit her deeper, causing her to do a combination of purring and screaming. It was a gutteral sound that echoed in his ears. His loins burned. He wanted to have his semen come out already. It was becoming the worst case of blue balls he had ever suffered from. He kept a straight face, however for feat of the beating he knew she could deal. Toward the end Yasuchika could feel the pulsing of her orgasm inside her pussy. The walls squeezed up and made her feel even tighter, like a virgin. Once she could feel the build up start to move through his system, Neyla stopped him and shoved him onto the bed. She placed a leg on either side of his pelvis as she deftly slid onto his dick. As she moved her tits bounced unevenly around. And she sighed heavily. His cock felt good as she bobbed up and down. He erupted inside of her. His thick load streamed down her and she smiled. "Good boy."

Neyla moved off of Yasuchika and lick his dick, tasting his cum mixed with hers. It tasted salty. She grinned as the boy started to pass out next to her.

The next day when she came back to Music Room 3, Neyla was dressed in a tight black cat suit with a long trench that made Tamaki gasp. "How could someone wear _that_ in the middle of summer?" he asked Haruhi. She looked over at him and scoffed.

"How could someone run around in _a toga_ during the winter?"

Tamaki laughed and his eyes started to sparkle. "Ah Haruhi, we as men must do all we can to make our female counterparts swoon and love us. If I must freeze in outside in a toga to win a fair maiden's heart, I will do it. I must do all I can to make sure every woman in Ouran Academy gets her wishes met!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, I think that you're taking this a bit too far. You got pneumonia and barely escaped getting frostbite on your toes." They both had the same picture of Tamaki in their head: Him wrapped up in a large fluffy blanket with his feet stuck in the bathtub at Haruhi's house.

"It wasn't my fault, Haruhi! I didn't know that those stupid twins would take my clothes!"

Haruhi snorted. "You should have, if it's the twins we're talking about. You should've learned by now that they don't care who their target for a prank is. And actually, if it's you that they're pranking, you should know that they'll go to almost any extreme."

Tamaki sighed. "I suppose you're right. It would be less like the twins to _not_ treat me so terribly." His gaze fell on the Amazon girl once more. "Say Haruhi, who is that anyway?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "All I know is she has some kind of deal for Honey-senpai and that his little brother is involved.

Neyla stood in front of the window where she could take a seat and still have view of the entire room. Her gaze landed on each of the members of the host club until she found the one she was looking for. She grabbed Haruhi by the shoulder as the brunette passed by, holding a tray of tea. Neyla's nails dug into the girl's shoulders. "Where is that one with the glasses?" she asked Haruhi.

They glanced around the room. "If I find him I can tell him you're here miss…"

"Kuran Neyla."

"Neyla-san would you like some tea while you wait?" She didn't even bother to answer Haruhi as she walked over to the piano where Tamaki, Kyouya, and a couple guests. "Glasses," she called over to Kyouya, "I need to speak with you."

"How _dare _she talk to Ootori-senpai that way," she heard one of the little froufrou girls say. "_I know!_ Who does she think she is," her little buddy asked. Neyla's gaze fell onto them and they felt as though they caught on fire. They placed their eyes back on the piano keys and Tamaki graciously lead them to play the simple "Chopsticks" everyone had learned as kids.

"What is it Kuran-san?"

"Don't get so formal with me. I know you're just as cold and calculated as our father. Now where is Haninozuka?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up with a smirk. "Today is the third Wednesday of the month. Honey-senpai comes here late so that he can take care of a few of the matches that have been set up about a month or two in advance, unlike yourself."

Neyla scoffed, "If he wants his brother back, maybe he should learn to be on time when I set an appointment with him."

At that moment the doors opened and Honey walked in, Mori trailing at his feet. "It sure is fun having a lapdog that follows you around everywhere, isn't it dear Haninozuka?"

The blond scowled at the sound of his name all but drizzling from her lips. "Ney-san," he nodded as he took a bow in front of her. "Would you like a tea? Some cake?"

She laughed smugly, "Darling, I would like nothing more than to hear the reply you have for my proposition. Do you accept my challenge or shall I continue with having your brother under my constant supervision?"

"If he were under your constant supervision, wouldn't he be here with you right now?" Mori asked as he handed Honey a slice of cake.

"He _is_ here, of course! Ouran has so many windows that I decided to leave him out on the lawn. Feel free to check if you don't believe me."

The four of them walked over to the window and peered down. Yasuchika stood between two suited men, his hair slicked back and his body wearing a suit almost identical to the other men's. Neyla tapped one of her long slender fingers on the window pain and the three of them looked up. She could feel Honey's eyes lock onto Yasuchika's. "I assure you, he's being well take care of if you decide that you don't want to fight me."

The boy looked fairly well aside from a few scratches around on his cheeks and chin. He nodded to the group and looked back down. "I've been treating him rather well, considering the circumstances. He has a room near mine and I feed him more than just scraps. That's far better than the 'descent' accommodations I offer my pets."

"I accept," he said as he leaned into the window.

Neyla flashed a deviant smile and clicked her heels as she walked. "I'll keep in touch then. Ootori, Morinozuka."

When she got back into her car, Yasuchika turned away from her touch. "He agreed to fight me," she told the young boy. He kept his gaze on the trees outside as they drove away from Ouran.


	4. Release

Neyla came to the club once a week to check up on Honey, always failing to give an exact date for when they would have their duel by giving him excuses of gang activities or trips to different parts of Japan for debts unsettled. Honey started growing fatigued by the ordeal, making it harder and harder for the rest of the members of the host club to concentrate on their obligations to the girls. They had been closing the club earlier and earlier just so they could give Honey some extra time to calm his nerves.

"Mitsukuni," Mori's husky voice sounded to his friend. "She won't give you a proper fight. And these excuses she's giving you are just a way to draw it out. You're going to have to make the rules and draw the lines if you want your brother back," he said as he patted his cousin's back.

The doors to the host club opened and a maniacal laughter wafted through like warm caramel. Neyla's candy apple hair was pinned in an exotic looking bun that swirled around like marbled candy with different pins faceted with pearls and jewels. "Mitsukuni!" she chimed informally as she sauntered over to the group. "The battle will be held the night of your parents' masque. It's a week away so I hope you've been training."

The boys looked at Mori. "Why is it you're _always _wrong?" Hikaru asked, placing his arm around the taller boy's back.

"Yea, aren't you supposed to be in the know on _everything_ about Honey-senpai's life?" Kaoru continued to goad.

"Also, I've returned from Kyoto with gifts!" Her purse was filled with framed pictures of her visit to the Kiyomizu-dera and Kamigamo Shrine and the Daimaru Department Store.

Tamaki looked at the little keychain she brought him and smiled. "I'll put this with my commoners' keychain collectibles," he beamed as he touched the little frog's bulging eyes.

"You know, for a rich gang leader-"

"You give out pretty crappy gifts," the twins informed her as they held up their matching t-shirts.

"Excuse me, but you should be thankful that I got you anything!" The tall woman stepped forward, her long leg slipping out from the slit of her skirt as she smacked the two boys with her fan. "A normal gang leader wouldn't buy gifts for pathetic mongrels like you. But I figured since I've been making sweet Mitsukuni wait, I should at least give you all gifts. And show you the pictures of my travels and the other gangs I've conquered in the past few weeks."

She pulled out a heavy floral binder filled with pictures of battered and bruised boys. A lot of the pictures contained a glimpse of Yasuchika in the background looking haggard. Kyouya pulled the book off of Neyla's lap and showed it to Honey. "Honey-senpai, look. There is your brother."

Honey's brown eyes grew wide as he locked onto a picture of Neyla's arms wrapped lovingly around his brother who looked rigid and broken. "He's my favorite plaything," she informed his as she took the album back. "I made a copy of that one just for you, Mitsukuni. Here," she offered as had an 8x11" copy of it in a black frame lined with red-tinted sakura blossoms. "It's my absolute favorite. And Yasuchika, he may look a little… Off, but that's because he was a good boy and beat some really tiring men."

"You want to fight me finally?" Honey finally spoke. "Why in such a public setting?"

"There's more weaponry where there are tables," Neyla informed. The boys (and Haruhi) looked at Neyla like she was nuts. " If you don't find that option suitable I guess we could have it after. But I will still be at the party. I explained the terms of your brother's return with your parents this morning. Although they are not happy that you've agreed to take his place, I told them it was a non-negotiable settlement."

Honey's brow furrowed, but he agreed. He was put off by the fact that she could make his parents agree so easily. From what he knew of his parents, it was very seldom that they agreed to any conditions made by someone who threatened a member of the family. Only a horrific threat could do that to them.

"Well all, I should get going. I have a little pet that I need to take out for a bit to practice on." Neyla turned and started walking toward the door that was being blocked by the twins and Kyouya. "Boys, if you wouldn't mind moving." Kyouya's gaze was cold as Neyla's red lacquered nails caressed his skin. "I hope to be seeing you all at the party." She grazed her thumb across Kyouya's lips. "I do love watching you," she said as she turned and walked out the door.

They turned to the window and waited until her vehicle was out of sight. "Don't worry, Honey-senpai. I'm sure you'll kick her ass," Hikaru tried to comfort.

Kyouya took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. They needed a better plan than Honey winning. Kyouya could tell that the distraught boy doubted his ability to twin the match.

He had been spying on her for weeks now, ever since that first time she walked into to the host club in her short, partially see through skirt and body suit. The harsh light from his desk lamp hurt his eyes as he stared at different pictures taken by one of his men. He had drawn a floor plan out by all the pictures taken inside her homestead. From what the Yoshi had told him, Yasuchika was confined to Neyla's personal room.

Kyouya scanned through all the surveillance footage the spy had taken. Yoshi was a good man and had done a lot of hard work and the youngest Ootori son had paid him well.

He was fixated on the picture of her in particular, a still shot among the rest where she seemed to be staring directly at the camera. _It must have been concealed,_ Kyouya thought. It was a color-rendered photograph of Neyla with her hair down and curled. She wore a pair of small glasses and a dark blue silk robe. She looked a little annoyed and tired as though she had been interrupted from her sleep. Her green eyes were hazy and her lips turned in a sulky scowl.

Even though he knew it was just a picture, she bewitched him. Her slender arms and painted nails and those angry eyes became an obsession for him. He wanted to know what had made her become a gang leader, what lead to her choosing to target the Haninozuka family's younger son rather than going right after Honey from the get go.

Most of the girl was a mystery. All he had learned was that she had a penchant for brutality and making others feel like cretin. _Or making them her personal slaves. _He poured over more pictures and placed a cup of coffee to his lips. The hot liquid seared his throat as he tried to think of a plan to help Honey.

Kyouya leaned back heavily, standing the chair on two legs. He thought of all the faces that would be at the Haninozuka family. He'd have to make an appearance even if Neyla had not told the boys to come. Honey's father had set up a group of mutual cliental between the Haninozuka/ Ootori/ Suoh enterprises as guests.

Not that it was a problem for him, but Tamaki had a hard time fitting in socially with the rest of the higher ranked citizens because of his love for commoner customs. But he was working on it, little by little.

He thought of the conversation with Neyla in the music room, the way she had grazed her fingers across his face before leaving. Her eyes glinted with a more concentrated form of lust that looked animalistic when she smiled with her pointed canines slightly visible from her open lips. She was a gorgeous creature, more deadly than any girl at Ouran. He couldn't help but stroke himself as he though of her in his mind; he softness of her fingers, her long legs. All the pictures of her he had around his room didn't help. She was his number one priority these days, her whereabouts and plans for anything. Even though he had obligations to fulfill to make sure his father's business was successful, he would make sure that he'd be notified if anything were to happen with Neyla.

_Neyla._ Her name played over in his mind along with her voice. He turned on one of the tapes Yoshi had sent him. Her voice was beautiful. He thought of her lips. His motions were slow, beckoning himself to become hard. His length increased as

"_I think the hardest part would be the battle," Yoshi's voice proclaimed._

"_Yoshi. I am a seasoned fighter. I will take Mitsukuni down just as I did Yasuchika. Granted Mitsukuni's strength is much more vast in comparison to Yasuchika, but I am going to assure you now, my strength is much more concentrated. And I fight or power." _Her voice became breathy, as though she were streaming up a window. Kyouya groaned as he stroked himself a little faster, visualizing her hands were the ones wrapped around the base of his cock, tugging him with expert knowledge. _"By the way, I want you to look into something for me."_

"_What's that, Kuran-sama?"_

"_That host club vice president. Ootori Kyouya. Find out what you can about him. He's a very… intriguing fellow, you know?" _His cock throbbed at the sound of his name on those cherry lips. His body tensed as that sweet tingling feeling flooded his groin. His release leaked out all over his hands, pants, and the hem of his shirt.


	5. Party

**Note: don't own OHSHC, don't own Neyla either, she's akilch's creation. I just own the storyline in my head...I think? I hope so... or else I'm screwed . hahah Happy reading!**

Kyouya straightened his tie, checking his appearance in the body-length mirror that was supplied in one of the Haninozuka guest rooms. He wore a simple black suit over a dark blue dress shirt. Hair was neatly combed down except for a clump that kept sticking up in the front. He raked his fingers against the insubordinate locks, but only managed to make them puff up like more like the crest of a bird.

He growled vehemently at the state of his hair, going through the vanity near the door and rummaging through bottles and jars of hair supplies.

"Kyo-chan, you look so handsome!" Honey told him when he entered the room. "It will look great with the mask Hika- and Kao-chan's mother made you." The older boy held up a mask that was covered in midnight blue silk with no other decorations. He smiled at the plainness and tried it on, the stray strands of hair falling against it, giving him a roguish look. He smiled and turned to show Honey who was grabbing his arm and trying to pull him through the doorway.

Kyouya finally got a good look at Honey who was wearing light blue breeches and matching jacket over a white dress shirt with a lace ascot. "You look like a child, Honey-senpai."

Honey let go of Kyouya's arm and nodded. "My father let the twin's mother dress me." Honey had a somewhat distant look of awe on his face at the memory of the twins' mother. _Don't worry, Honey! I'll make you look _très adorable. _Trust me, I do this for a living._

"We need to get everyone else ready. Mori is looking after Tama-chan in my room, but the twin keep disappearing."

They walked down the hall and two doors away from the room Kyouya was in to where the twins were supposed to be getting ready. They went inside to find only one of them, Kaoru, half dressed and running around frantically.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked.

Hurriedly Kaoru stammered something about socks and ties while looking through a bag that Honey noticed was their mother's. "She put it in here right?" He called over to a closed door. No response came. "Dammit, we _need _those."

"Need what?" Kyouya asked him. He walked over to the bed where Kaoru had dumped the contents out. He eyed a cameo broach and set of earrings, wondering why the fashionista brought them.

"Mom, you forgot the tie," Kaoru called over to the door again.

"Well forgive me, I was _hoping_ I could put her in a _dress_ finally. The fact that most people still think Haruhi is a _boy_ is insane! And I brought earrings and jewelry for you too!"

"I don't mind, really," a small voice came from the room and said that it was all right with wearing something simple instead of a gown with petticoats. "But, I don't know if I can get away with this kind of look," Haruhi stated as she walked into the room. She was wearing an outfit similar to Honey's but it was hunter green and the coat was longer. Around her neck the collar was bare and ruffled lace poked out from the sleeves of the jacket. "Oh, hello Honey-senpai, Ootori-senpai. Are you finished getting ready?"

"Mom, there is no green tie here!"

"The _short_ one. I want the short green tie, Hikaru!"

"Kaoru," Haruhi and Kaoru corrected in unison.

"Sorry, kiddo. I want the _short green tie_. Right now."

"With our luck, Hikaru was still playing around with it when he left to go find Dad."

Haruhi walked over to where Kyouya and Honey stood watching the Hitachiin mother and son bicker over what would be done about the tie situation. "So, I guess we're the only sensible ones here."

"Haruhi, I didn't know you were coming," Kyouya mentioned.

"I didn't either. About an hour ago Honey-senpai called me and asked where I was since you all were already here."

"Neyla-san did say she would see us all here. I thought she might have said something if Haruhi wasn't here," Honey informed them. "Plus, I wanted to have everyone to be here to welcome Chika-chan back when he's brought back home."

It wasn't long into the party that Kyouya was being hit on by girls of all ages complimenting his mask and the choice of suits. He smiled and thanked them for the kind words, danced with the daughters of clients. He was feeling tired by the situation and the incessant squeals from girls who so much as looked at Tamaki. It was no different from the club, but the fact that he knew there were three more hours between now and the end of the party made him feel drained.

He watched as Ayame Hinoro eyed him from her seat. As she smiled she made her way over to the hallway. Kyouya looked around, moving closer to her new post. When he made it she greeted him and slowly walked out into the hall.

"Kyouya-kun how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well for the circumstances."

She laughed, the tone low but sweet, chestnut locks falling into her face. "When was the last time we saw each other?" she asked. When she took a step closer, Ayame's chest grazed Kyouya's. "Wasn't it that dealing our fathers had for medical equipment?"

The scent of sugar and vanilla stung his nose from her close proximity. It made him dizzy, but he didn't say anything as she leaned closer in. Their fathers were once again working a deal and Kyouya couldn't afford to upset the daughter of Gin Hinori. Soft lips parted against his and a wet tongue prodded lightly against his. A moan sounded in her throat and vibrated onto Kyouya, a hand squeezed his groin as another ran fingers through his hair. He grunted, but was left unaroused by the skill less touch.

"Kyouya, is something wrong?" she asked, squeezing harder. His face strained in pain as her nails dug through two layers of fabric and pinched the flesh of his sack. It was time to change tactics, he mused and grabbed her hands and led her down the end of the hall where there weren't going to be any interruptions.

Once in a more secluded area, Kyouya made sure she couldn't attack his sensitive area again by pinning her hands against the wall. He cut off her air supply with his mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip lightly. The pain in his groin had started to subside when he pushed one leg between hers. He groaned at the difficulty in this task because of the gown she was wearing, but Ayame mistook the frustration for pleasure. She slid her hands out from his grips and tried once more for private area.

When there was an hour left of the party, the heavy doors of the mansion open and shut with a bang. Clicking of heals sounded on the floor without any competition as all of the guests turned and to the woman in bright red. She smiled as she made her away to the Haninozuka's eldest son. "Mitsukuni-kun," the young woman chimed, "I'm sorry I'm late, darling. I just could decided what to put your little brother in, you see."

The crowd watched as a chained, masked child came through the door wearing a bright red version of the clothing Honey was wearing. "My, my they look like twins! Don't they look adorable?" Neyla chided to the older man.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked her, his voice shaking with rage.

"Of course, I am here to give you your son back. Didn't Mitsukuni tell you my wager?"

"Yes, but this is not something you can drag all of these people into." The Haninozuka father whispered the words. "Please, I beg of you. This is not just a party. This is reassuring my family's livelihood."

Neyla placed a black lacquered finger to her lips. "All right. I'll let my little puppet enjoy the party like a good boy. And after this hour ends, I will have my battle with Mitsukuni."

Said boy watched as one of the guards unlocked the cuffs that restrained Yasuchika and their mother ran out to hug him. "Yasuchika, my darling," she called, tears streaking her face and engulfed him in a giant hug.

Yasuchika's captor walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. "I'm not as mean as I am made out to be," she explained when Chika and Honey gave her a confused glare.

She pulled a small camera from her red satchel purse and clicked it. "Oh, what a lovely picture. So alike, yet so different! You are by far the cutest twins I've ever seen!" She returned the camera to its place and kept walking towards the hallway. "No offense," she added when Kaoru and Hikaru entered her line of vision.

She pulled the clip out of her hair and retrieved a cigarette and lighter from her purse. The flame flickered and died as soon as she had the stick lit. Smoke trailed from the lit end like streamers in the wind. Neyla took a drag and pulled out a flask from between her heaving breasts, downing the contents in an instant and dropped it into a large vase.

By now she was buzzing a little bit, the whiskey taste lingered in her throat as she ran her tongue across her teeth. _Where is he?_ She thought. The biggest part of her evening, aside from her capturing Mitsukuni was to chat up the Ootori kid. She smiled when she saw him down the hall, fondling a little bird of a girl. _This will be fun, _she thought.


	6. Fight

***NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to do this update! I'm not very good at fight scenes (which this will prove)... I finally finished this while I was at work and it was a PAIN. Like.. I thought I was gonna die and not ever finish the chapter... But I did. Hopefully I won't take like two months to update again . anyway, enjoy!  
**

The sound of footsteps was lost to the young couple as they groped and kissed. It wasn't until Ayame slipped her hands into Kyouya's pants—and a small complaint about him being soft—that Neyla cleared her throat. "Having fun I see? And you didn't even greet Yasuchika after I delivered him mostly unharmed!"

The vice grip that had stung him earlier came upon him again as Ayame's eyes bugged out of her head. For fear of Ayame's failure to let go of his genitals, Kyouya only turned his head to see full swells of breasts that looked as though they were about to pop out of a silky red corset. Impish green eyes locked onto his dark ones.

Heat filled Kyouya's face as his cock started to throb and Ayame shrieked. Her hands felt again like vices around his throbbing member as Neyla moved in closer. "Shoo little fly," she snarled at the girl.

Instead of letting go, Ayame tightened her grip. Kyouya's eyes started to bulge at the pressure being wrapped around his member. A pleading whimper escaped his lips, but was lost beyond the two girls. "Excuse me, but Kyouya and I are bit preoccupied. If you could take your voyeuristic little act somewhere else, that would be great."

"Hmm… Well lets let Kyouya-kun decide what he'd prefer, shall we?"

Kyouya's eyes were almost watering when Ayame's grip ceased. "Very well. Kyouya-kun," Her lips came close to his lips. "By the way, you shouldn't smoke. It gives you bad breath," she told Neyla who scowled and took another drag.

Ayame's lips felt thin against his. Her fingers nails dug into the skin of his arms and left imprints in his suit jacket. She tasted like garlic shrimp and red wine. "Mm, you taste delicious. Want some more?"

Neyla slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "I don't think so," she said, exhaling cigarette smoke into his lungs. It made him feel good. The deprivation of oxygen was bringing him almost to a heightened state of euphoria. Her tongue swirled around his and he could feel Ayame's anger stricken eyes boring holes into their skin.

Neyla wouldn't break the kiss until Ayame left, making Kyouya lightheaded to the point of nearly collapsing. "The party's almost over, Kyou-kun. You might want to watch the battle. I promise it will be good." Kyouya staggered for breath as she sauntered away, her red dress trailing along the floor making her look like a blood-covered bride.

When the party had ended, Mori and Haruhi cleared the tables away to the sides of the great hall and waited for the two fighters to get ready. Each fighter was dressed in a black gi, no weapons to speak of. Yasuchika and the others held out by the party decorations and chairs that were still left out.

"So let's make the rules clear again, shall we," Neyla nodded to a tall dark haired man, " Yoshi, state all the rules and then we will begin our fight," she ordered.

Yoshi's eyes flickered to over to Kyouya and then back to the fighters. "No third party interference, any weapons accessible are aloud. Once an opponent can no longer stand or has by any means become incapacitated they lose. If Miss Neyla wins she stakes claim on Haninozuka Mitsukuni, however if he beats her he wins both his and Yasuchika's freedom."

"Sound fair, Honey?"

The smaller fighter nodded in acceptance. When both combatants made eye contact with Yoshi, he raised his hand to commence the battle. The air in the room seemed dead as both stared maliciously at each other, planning their first tactical moves.

_She always takes the offensive. If I come at her, it will put her on the defense. I need to move now, _Honey thought, but his calculations were too slow. As he started to move forward he felt firm fingers grab his shoulders and take him down. They tumbled, landing hard on the wood floor. Her first attack caught him off guard, but he wouldn't relent. He pushed forward with his entire body as Neyla's nails tore at the cloth barrier hanging loosely on his form.

Shreds of black fabric lay on the ground. Sharp red streaks lay among Honey's exposed chest. He heaved slightly before rushing at the girl who threatened to cage him. The air rushing past him glided along the cuts making them sting like dozens of bees.

A blur of blond was all she saw before feeling a powerful jabbing sensation under her ribcage into her softer organs. Her vision grew white around the edges and grew sharper as she tried to focus on the match. Wind was forced from her lungs. Her limbs felt like lead as she slumped into a wall. _When did the room become so small? _He was closing in on her, his leg rising up to her throat when something in her head started to ache.

Before it could register that he'd thrown something at her head, she hear something shatter on the ground and Honey's foot made contact with her neck. Heat rose around her face as oxygen became scarce. Fuzziness started accumulating within her head, making it hard to concentrate. _Focus. _ Her eyes started to form into slits as she swiftly brought her own leg out, feet skimming the ground for a shard of whatever broke. A point caught the side of her foot and she immediate smelt the irony scent of her blood.

Toes curled around the sharpened ceramic, bringing more blood to the surface. An abnormal, yet familiar sensation came over her body. It was tantalizing and coursed through her spine down to the pit of her stomach. And a smirk formed on her lips.

Hoeny's attentiveness to the pressure on her neck was his immediate downfall. Something wedged between her toes, a piece of the bowl he'd thrown at her head sliced at his chest, dragging out more blood than all the cuts from her nails combined. It was then that he noticed the bloodlust growing in her eyes like some sort of ravenous demon.

Licking her lips, Neyla pushed her foot harder against Honey's skin. He knew he had to drop his leg and back away before the wounds became any deeper, but as he pushed his left foot to pivot and back away she grabbed the leg that had pinned her to the wall.

Her fingers glided up his leg until they reached his hips and shoved him down vigorously. "This is fun, Haninozuka." She discarded the piece of ceramic and started to pull him to his face. "But you can't quit now, I just started to have fun!" Neyla started to kick and punch in a rhythmic pattern that Honey started to notice. Like a piece of music she timed every hit, making contact in the exact same spots in every measure. _Side, side, ribs, face. Face, side, ribs, side… _He started to be able to calculate even the movement and footing. _Predictable._

_Pivot to parry; lunge to strike. Continuous movements. _Neyla kept her mind on key points and strategies to win while the quiet voice in the back of her head whispered the words _fix to kill._

"Are Kuran-san's movements getting faster?" Haruhi asked from the sidelines.

"Normally I'd say that Honey-senpai is just getting tired, but I actually think you're right, Haruhi." Kaoru looked over to his twin, "What do you think?"

"I've never seen Honey-senpai get tired. So I guess it's safe to assume that she's gotten faster."

"She seems rather focused, don't you think so? At first she seemed a bit sloppy, but as soon as she cut Honey-senpai she's become an entirely different fighter." Kyouya pointed out.

"It's a trait the Kuran family possesses. Even if fighting to the point of over-exertion or even at the brink of death, if one so much as smells the scent of another person's blood the become unstoppable." Mori's face was stern as he spoke, eyes not missing a second of the battle between the opponents.

Tamaki smiled. "But no one can beat, Honey-senpai. Especially not a girl! Right, Mori?" At Mori's silence, Tamaki became worried. "She can't possibly be able to beat Honey-senpai, right?"

"Tamaki, do you know Neyla Kuran is famous for?"

"She's a gang leader, for the Shunohaku, right?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She killed the rest of her family. There had bad dealings and one night between the young girl's family and Yakuza, but Neyla had been accused of going against her parents and got a gang together. It's been said it was her who butchered her family and then went after the man who had taken her in and murdered him as well."

Everyone but Mori seemed terrified by the statement that Kyouya made. It was Haruhi who first spoke up. "So, she could kill Honey-senpai if she gets too blood hungry?"

Before either Mori or Kyouya could answer, a large groan came from the fighters in the far corner of the room.

The feel of her nails in his wounds was unbearable, her fingers trying to peel his skin from his body made him wonder what he had done to deserve the torture. It wasn't in Honey's nature to be excessively violent, meaning there was no way he could even fathom a win unless he got desperate. His opponent was seasoned in the art of killing, not just fighting, and she would go to any means to get what she wanted, he knew this.

His body slid to the floor with a thud as he elicited a groan. He wasn't used to this sadistic style of fighting. Even with the training the Haninozuka family put him under there was no means to which he could see finding a way out.

"Ready to give up, darling?"

There was something ravenous about her glare. She seemed hungry to inflict pain. She wrapped herself around him tightly, barricading any airway he had with her sumptuous chest. Her arms pushed him deeper between her large breasts and he was almost out of oxygen. His body spasmed and bucked, but she leaned all her weight against his face. His legs kicked, pelvis pushed forward. A catty moan came from the younger girl and she shoved her hips down to meet him. Every time he moved she would press down and the heat between them would grow and an uncomfortable rate.

She let go of his head when his body was starting to feel like dead weight. "Don't pass out now, the fun is only beginning!" Neyla licked her lips, pressed her lips to Honey's ear. " Come on, Mitsukuni. I want to hear you beg for an end." She trailed her tongue in the shell of his ear and crushed her pelvis once more into his.

Something about the way she moved was bugging him now, or maybe it was just he way his body was responding to her attacks. Honey felt dizzy, disconnected from his body. He was a specter floating through and above his soma. Neyla lay in wait for the attack she was sure he'd bring if he could fill his lungs with enough oxygen. But it wasn't coming. She looked over at the spectators on the other side of the room, taking in the group of mortified people. A smirk developed when she made eye contact with Kyouya. A pang of need rushed into her abdomen, heating her up even more than the bloodlust.

The distraction of the Ootori giving a smirk back was her only clue that Honey had moved off to elsewhere. She looked over to the empty spot where he had been trying to catch his breath and swung her leg out in a roundhouse kick. Her foot caught the side of his exposed ribcage, sending him vigorously into a pile of chairs and tables. When Neyla looked back over to the group Kyouya's expression was dismal.

"Cheer up, Mr. Miser. You can always pimp out those twins for more sales… Or you could sell yourself?"

She sauntered over to the group who just watched, waiting for Honey to make a miraculous recovery, but after a few minutes of being unresponsive Yoshi called the match to an end.

**A/N: So.. That's the [not so epic] fight scene! Let me know what you think, s'il vous plait? Next time: raunchy sex scene :D :D :D**

**Hope you have/will enjoy -Zyla  
**


End file.
